Naruto High School days
by meltingshadow
Summary: a fanfic with everyone in the naruto world, shippuden and pretimeskip, is in high school or working at or around high school. told from the point of view of Naruto. Kind of funny and creative.
1. Chapter 1

kiba and i walked into school on that first day. akamaru popped his head out of kiba's backpack. "akamaru, get back in there!" kiba said. "i'll get in trouble if i'm caught bringing you to school" akamaru whined and put his head back in his backpack. i laughed. kiba and i had been best friends since the 2nd grade. we were both just average kids. last year we started on jv basketball. we would never be as good as the captain of the varsity team, kimimaro kaguya. i reached into my pocket and pulled out my schedule. i knew that junior year was going to be a lot harder than sophomore year last year, but still, i was exited. i had 1st period math. "what do you have first period?" i asked kiba. "leaf village history. i heard the 11th grade leaf village history teacher, ms. yuuhi, is hott!!" and he smiled. then he went to his locker on the other side of the room. "cya later naruto" he said. my locker was closer to the door. i pulled out my combination and put all my stuff inside. then i got my books and went over to room 523, the math classroom. there was one person there already. she was sitting in the back, her nose in a book. she looked up at me and blushed. hinata was kind of a weird girl. she kept to herself mostly and didn't have any friends. i took a seat, and realized i was 15 minutes early. i put my head down. just then someone ran in the room. he had a bowl shaped hair-cut and wore a green-jump suit. it was the teacher's pet. rock lee. this kid was the biggest nerd in school. and i had him in my class. CRAP! "who is ready to learn, the power of youth circles inside us!" he shouted. "shut up" came another cry. kankuro walked in. he was the school bully. he came in and pushed lee to the floor.  
"the power of youth has already failed you" lee said to him. kankuro kicked him. lee got up and ran to his desk and sat quiet. "loser" he said, taking the closet seat to the door. i rolled my eyes.

shikamaru and neji walked in. they were the popular crowd. the guys who had a chance with girls like ino and sakura. neji was a skater punk dude. a lot of the lower girls loved him. shikamaru was a lazy punk. he used to always sit out in pe last year. he sometimes skipped class, i was actually surprised to see him in class. he never played any sports. he failed all his homework. but somehow he did good on all the tests. he was a hidden genius.

next sasuke walked in. he was tailed by ino and... sakura. sakura was the most popular girl in our grade, and the hottest girl in our grade. she was a varsity cheerleader last year. i had a crush on her ever since middle school. only problem, i had some competition. and she was only interested in sasuke uchiha. sasuke was the most popular guy in school. everyone said sasuke and sakura were perfect for each other. but sasuke seemed a little, distant. he didn't seem to take any interest in any girls. he talked to them fine, but never once did he have a girlfriend. then there was ino. she was just as popular as sakura, though i thought she was pretty, not as much as sakura. ino was kind of a slut with the popular guys. there were some problems with her and sakura's personality. they were kind of stuck up and looked down on average guys like me. oh, how would i ever get her to notice me???????

some other kids walked in as well. there was kimimaro. he was only a junior, but last year he started on varsity b-ball, actually making it in freshman year. he was a popular guy, but pretty nice too. he didn't look down on people like me. jiroubo walked in, he was a lineman on jv football. kidomaru walked in. he was an average kid. then tayuya walked in. she was a bad-a$$. she got detention every day, and always got in trouble last year. she used to bully kids like lee and itachi. speaking of itachi, there he walked in.

itachi uchiha was the oldest kid in our grade. he had been held back6 years in a row. this was his 7th try at the 11th grade. noone knows why he was held back so much. he was lee's only friend. noone liked itachi either. he was a weirdo, walking around the school, telling people "you lack hatred". sheesh. i took out my books. class was about to start soon.

the teacher walked in. hakate kakashi walked in. he was rather laid back as he explained everything. tayuya kept on throwing stuff at him. he didn't even turn around. finally he turned around and said. "tayuya, why don't you leave class, you have detention today" she growled and left. detention on the first day? how funny.

after class he didn't give us that much homework. that was good, i liked him. "by mr.hakate" i said. i went to my locker and got my stuff for my next class. p.e. that was good i had kiba in my next class.

as i walked through the hall, i saw shino, leaning against the wall. he was rather quiet. also he was a drug dealer. he had offered me weed before. i was like "WTF?" and he left. i caught up with kiba in the hall.  
"guess what dude, i have sakura in my first class"  
"give up man" he said. "you have no chance with her"  
"that's what you think, eventually she'll notice me"  
"okay" he said. we made our way to the gym. there was one person already there. he was already talking to the teacher, who looked just like him. it was rock lee. "mr. maito, can i do pushups, can you train me"  
"settle down lee" said out teacher, maito gai. soon more people filed in to the class. there was another kid chouji. he failed p.e last year and lost all of his friends. this made him bitter on the inside. ino walked into gym as well. 'her again' i thought. we all changed for gym. more people walked in. sakura walked in too. oh how hot she looked in her gym clothes. i couldn't wait for gym. more people came in. i had kankuro in this class again. "sasuke isn't in this class!" i told kiba. "i might have a chance with sakura"  
kiba rolled his eyes. "wow..." he said. "no, go after hinata"  
"shut up!"  
"just kidding" he laughed.

ten-ten came in. she was an average normal girl, except that sometimes she had shown an obsession with weapons. she was suspended last year for bringing a knife to school. hinata came into the gym as well. then kimimaro came in. some other people came in. the last person finally came in. it was gaara. this kid was emo, and kept to himself. people thought he was weird, and were kinda scared of him. this guy was the toughest kid in the grade. he could probably beat up most of the seniors, even though he looked like an average sized kid.

gym class started after gaara changed. it was crazy. rock lee was doing almost as good as kimimaro. he loved the teacher. at the end, lee was the last person to come out. he was beaten up by kankuro after class. after that kiba and i walked to english. the teacher there was mr.iruka. he was crazy and gave us lots of homework. i had some other people in this class too. there was haku. a boy who was an average kid. he was one of me and kiba's friends. he looked like a girl though. "how is school so far?" haku asked me.  
"i have sakura in both my gym and math class" i said to him.  
"i don't think she likes you" haku said to me.  
"come on man," i said. i was tired of this.

next period i had lunch. i saw everyone there. sakura and ino sat at the table with sasuke, neji and shikamaru. rock lee and itachi sat by themselves. hinata was at that table, in the corner. chouji was also there. that was the reject table. there was another table that gaara sat at, alone. my friend temari sat down. temari was another friend i had since elementary school. kankuro and tayuya sat at the table with me and haku. kiba was in a different lunch hour. kankuro and tayuya kept throwing out food. lunch sucked. then there was the final period. science. i like the teacher. his name was mr. jiraya. he was kind of weird, but he promised that we got to dissect frogs in that class. lee was in that class. there was another kid, called kabuto, who was in that class. he was a nerd too, just like lee. he thought he was cool because he was smart. he got beat up.

after school, i started to walk home with kiba, who lived in my neighborhood. akamaru popped out his head.  
"alright boy" he said. "you can come out now" it was then i noticed sakura, walking home with ino. they were watching sasuke who was walking home in another direction. now was my chance to get her to notice me. i racked my brains. "kiba, will you pretend fight with me, so that i look tough?"  
"she'll know it's a fake, if you really want to show your skills. you should fight someone like kankuro." he said. i saw kankuro walked home in a different direcion. "HEY KANKURO YOU A$$HOLE!" i shouted. everyone turned. kankuro looked up and walked over. "uzamaki you punk, you think you can take me?" he said. "sure thing fool" i said, walking up to him, ready to fight.


	2. the incident

kankuro walked over. so did i. finally we were face to face outside the building. kiba ran over. so did a bunch of other people. "dude, i was kidding," kiba said. "let's get the hell out of here"  
"a little too late isn't it" i said. i looked around. OMG. ino and sakura had stopped. some other people were coming over. this was my chance. sakura was going to think i'm so strong once i kicked this loser's ass.

"hey, you look at _me _when i'm talking to you. what do you want from me?" kankuro asked me. "i don't like the way your ugly facepaint streams down that disgrace of yours" i said to him. more people had came. "oooooooooohhhhhhhh" came the crowd. even more people were coming over. sheesh, you'd think they would have something better to do with their lives. i mean really.

"you're really asking for it punk!" he said. "you have no idea what you are getting yourself into" he said  
"he's right" kiba said urgently. akamaru popped his head out of kiba's backpack and whined.  
"i'll be fine" i replied. "why don't you try and hurt me!" i said to kankuro. "oooooohhhhhh" the crowd came again. kankuro pummeled his fist into my stomach before i even knew what was going on. it was suprisingly painful. i dropped to my knees. he gave me an uppercut with his right arm. i think i broke a bone from that. i looked at him. he drew back his fist and rushed it towards me. i then remembered that sakura was watching. i raised my left hand and caught the hand. everyone in the crowd gasped. there were a lot of people watching now. kankuro froze in shock. big mistake. i drew back my right hand and pummeled it into his stomach. he flew back and landed on his butt. we both got up. the crowd cheered.  
"wow!" kiba said. i looked back. sakura was still watching with ino. i ran at kankuro again. i tried to swing at his head. he raised his left arm and pushed my fist away. he screamed and slammed his other fist square in my face. i flew back and landed on my back.  
"sh1t" kiba said. "omg" haku said. i reached my hands back and i got to my feet. we walked back to the center. the crowd was cheering again. i tried to punch him and he brushed it away. he tried to hit me in the side of the head with a left hook. i ducked and pushed him back. then he raised his foot and twisted it. he kicked me on the ground. i had to stop falling, honestly, sakura was going to think i was a clutz. "a$$hole!" i shouted. the crowd errupted as i got up and ran again. kankuro tried to kick me and i jumped to the side. then i punched him in his ribs. he fell to the side and got on his knees and i brought my foot down, knocking him on his belly. "you can do it naruto uzamaki" lee said.  
"for people like us" said itachi. the crowd was cheering. then all of a sudden i fell forward and i was on top of kankuro. from the ground he had shot forward, tackling me at my legs and shooting me down. he rolled from underneath me and he was on top of me.

"dude!" kiba yelled as kankuro brought his fist down right into my abdomen. some of the crowd cheered and some of them went "oooooooh"  
"naruto no!" hinata's voice came from the crowd. kankuro brought his fist down again on my face and i think my nose broke. if not i could still feel blood tricking down. i thought of how bad i looked in front of sakura right now. i was getting blown to pieces. i raised both of my feet and launched him back. he went over the crowd and landed on his back.  
"you survived!" temari said from the crowd. "go naruto!" came a cry from lee. i ran out and punched kankuro in the face knocking him down again from his knees. he did a front flip to get on his feet, sending me back and i knocked over some people in the crowd as i landed on my back. the crowd ran to circle us and kankuro tackled me again. i didn't think i had anything left. i drew back my fist. i started having a dream about how sakura thought i was so cool because i jacked up kankuro. then i hit him in the face so hard he flew off of me and hit some people in the crowd. i slowly got to my feet and kiba and temari ran out. they caught me.  
"we're going home!" kiba said.  
"why?"  
"because" he said and they forced me out of there. i looked back and saw sakura and ino walking away laughing. at the same time there was a call.  
"i ain't finishied with you yet!' came kankuro's voice. i was so tempted to go back, but i knew it was pointless, they were gone. i made my way home.

unawares to me, sakura and ino were talking. "losers," ino said. "what do you think they were fighting about"  
"i don't know" sakura replied. "but it's so funny when they fight over us" and they both laughed and started to walk away. "still," ino said. "that one actually started a fight, and kept looking over at you, i have an idea" ino said, and she whispered it into sakura's ear. "sounds fun" sakura said evilly as they walked away.

that day kiba came over to my house. we did our homework in my room.  
"what was that all about, i was kidding" kiba said.  
"you retard look where it ended me up, i almost got killed. i don't know what sakura thinks of me now?" i said.  
"i'm not sure, tomorrow you will find out" he said.

the next day i walked to school. i found out some things. my rep had changed. i was known to some people as the kid who kicked kankuro's ass. to some people i was the violent idiot. to some people i was the loser that started a fight and got jacked up. and some people, like gaara and the popular people, didn't care. i walked in and people started to talk to me. "how ya doing naruto, beat anyone up latley" someone said to me.  
"shut up i said." they laughed. a couple freshman came up to me and started a fake fight. kiba slammed them both into a locker. i walked down the hall. there i saw sakura and ino talking. sasuke was near his locker talking to neji. that was when sakura came over to me. "hi naruto" she said to me.

i couldn't belive it, she was talking to me! "umm... hi" i said. then they left. "that was odd" kiba said. "no, the fight worked!" i said. i went thorough my classes in a good mood.

it was lunch time. i was getting ready to sit down next to temari and haku. that's when i heard a call from ino. "hey naruto," she said. "wanna sit next to us" sakura was next to her. there was sasuke and neji there 2. i couldn't belive it, the popular kids were asking me to sit next to them.


	3. used?

I didn't know what to say. I didn't think they knew about kids like me, yet they were asking me to sit next to them. I thought they didn't give a damn about my fight with kankuro. Could they actually pay attention to that stuff? My mind kept racing. "i…. um… well…. You see… I…"

"Are you coming or not?" Sasuke asked, a little bored, so was Shikamaru, but the rest of them were all happy, they really wanted me to sit down with them. I didn't know what was going on, but this was my chance.

"Yeah, sure" I said. I went and took a seat with my tray next to Neji. Shikamaru was a little off to the left. Directly across from me was sakura, ino was on her left, and Sasuke was on her right. He looked at me and smiled, and then he closed his eyes and shook his head back and forth. Laughing to himself. For some reason all of them made me feel really uncomfortable. Right now I felt like killing Sasuke.

"sup dude?" Neji asked me in his skater punk voice. The first think I thought was

'what's your gpa, -2.0?" but I said hey. Then Sakura started to talk to me. Inside I kind of froze.

"so I heard you beat up that other guy, what's his name?" again she asked ino.

"ummm, let me think…. I think it was kankuro"

"yeah, kankuro, what exactly did he do"

That kind of trapped me, I didn't really know what to say. Should I tell her that I was a loser who went and picked a fight with him to get you're attention? No, I can't belive I even thought of that. Jesus Christ.

"umm.. well, you see, he was…" 'come on Naruto.' I thought. 'think of something fast' "he was picking on my friend.

"who? that loser who brought his dog to school, or that other kid who always wore that weird mask on Halloween in middle school?" ino asked me. "or was it that ugly bitch, temari or maybe that green suit faggot, lee?"

In my head, I started to think about how jerkish all these guys were. Ino just verbally attacked my best friends in like 2 sentences and she thought I was friends with a loser like lee. but I really wanted to earn their trust. "umm, it was kiba, and I never hang out with lee"

"well… I guess you don't need to be hanging out with those guys anymore" Sasuke said. "you can chill with us" Sasuke said.

'so it's not a joke' I thought. 'they want me to hang out with them just because I beat up kankuro, I guess it's not that hard to be cool anymore' then they started to talk with me. The whole time it was kind of hard not to stare at sakura's chest. But I couldn't help myself. After lunch they said by to me and I started to talk with haku after lunch.

"what were you doing over there?" haku asked me after lunch.

" I don't know, they just wanted to talk to me." I replied. "why"

"do you ever get the feeling, that maybe they might be using you?" haku asked me.

"what are you talking about, they aren't using me, are you kidding me?" I said. "why would they?"

"because they are jerks" he said to me. "they saw the fight with kankuro, maybe they just want to mess with you" he said to me. I couldn't belive it, haku thought I was as lame as lee. "Look man, just chill out." I said to him and walked away annoyed.

After school that day, I was about to walk home with kiba, when sakura and ino called to me. I got ready to leave. "what are you doing?" kiba asked me.

"going to talk with my new friends" I said to him.

"haku told me about lunch" kiba said. "you are being used Naruto, why would they just hang out with you"

"not you too" I said. "maybe I'll talk to you later okay?" I said. Then I ran over to sakura and ino.

That night I went home, thinking about kiba's words. Was I really being used?


End file.
